


I have been waiting all day for this

by XxmadxX



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Human Clarke Griffin, Vampire Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmadxX/pseuds/XxmadxX
Summary: Clarke wakes up to release she is tied up and she can’t see what happen to her*sorry I suck at this my first fanfic ever but give it a chance what you got to lose





	1. I have been waiting

Clarke wakes up and released quickly that her vision was dark and her hands were tied Down she started to struggle and then she felt someone get on top of her and they got close to her ear....

 

They growled lightly and whispered into my ear “I have been waiting for this all day” I could not speak I was frozen in fear I can’t see. I must have been blindfolded and tied up when I was sleeping suddenly they put a gag over my mouth.they whispered in my ear again.

“I need it and you’re gonna give it to me” 

It sounds like a girl I try to calm down but that seems impossible.  
we laid there in silence for a few moments and it seems like she is smelling me she is in my neck and right below my ear I feel her move and I believe she is just looking at me  
“The blindfold should be comforting” she says not whispering but still in a calming yet soothing voice.she goes down by my left ear and whispers “it’s a sigh that I might let you live....also I don’t want you to see my face” she kisses my neck lightly and whispers in my ear again “but....once i start digging into you..I don’t know if I can stop”

She moved to my other ear “I don’t think I would want to stop” I feel her really really sharp teeth over my neck her hot breath on my neck I can’t breathe she growls again and whispers “see once I start it’s like a drug..even for you...you’ll want me to keep going”she give a little chuckle.

“All day I have been waiting”she smells me again”to quench my thirst”I feel her hands on my hips she gripped soft but in a second she gripped tighter “I need it...I want it”

“And you have exactly what I need…I wish I could say it was the wrong place the wrong time but the truth is that I have been watching you..stalking you.”

“You’re slightly….different from the rest..there is something about you that I have to have..so here we are alone together”

She sighs she moves to my other ear teeth grazing over my neck as she goes”and I still haven’t started...see I’m a little cruel..I like to play with my food”

She waits a moment “oh well..once I sink my teeth into you it will all be over”she moves to my other ear again “there are other places though..you’re wrists...you’re legs….even you’re thighs but considering that you’re tied up you’re neck seems appropriate”

 

She smells me for longer this time hot breath still on my neck she starts talking again whispering “ but when will I start ...I don’t know you spend most of your life in hiding you stop really opening up to people..but considering how different you are I might just make you like me...maybe I won’t...see there’s others like me of course and most of them that I know hate of what they become..me” she goes really close to my ear her lips are touching and her hot breath on it”I love it”she says and I started to panic again shhh I hear from her as she is trying to calm me down and I do strangely.

“All this power...will see when you wake up..if you wake up..will just see what you are”as soon as she’s done saying that I feel something sharp going in my neck and warm liquid coming down she sighs as if she is satisfied and I drifted off into sleep.


	2. How the hell did I get here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up feeling strange and not in her apartment her teeth and gum hurt what the he’ll happened

Clarke wakes up and feels strange her teeth and gums hurt and her throat was dry she gets up and she notices she is not in her apartment she is in some sort of penthouse in the city “how the hell did I end up here”she says then she hears someone say”welcome to the city”I turn around quickly and I see a pale,really pale but still beautiful girl she looks about my age maybe a few years older and she has amazing eyes they are so green ‘why am I thinking about this’ I shake my head and I say “who are you” she ignores my question and gets up comes close to me and noses are touching but then she goes the big glass window that leads to a balcony.

“This place is perfect for people like us...so loud, so...full of people I still consider people like us to be people.. you will come across some of are kind and they will consider you to be non-human”

She comes close to me again she whispers in my ear and rubs my arm she says.

”the way I see it is if cannibals,murders...rapists are still considered humans...why can't we”she gives out another chuckle she says

”we have not been properly introduced” she extended her hand to me”I’m lexa..Lexa Woods”and I take her hand”Clarke...Clarke Griffin” she smiles at me and I released god I love her smile.”I figured I’d show you around from up here at least..the subway is usually quiet during this time of day people are at work..not really on there Daly commute so to speak”.

She gives a pause and looks into my eyes I can’t get over how green they are.”I have turned you for.. a reason”

lexa says not in a quieter voice she gives again her damn chuckle”One is I thought you would taste good but god you tasted fucking delicious”she gives my neck a soft quick kiss then comes up to look at my eyes and begins speaking again.”second I have been sort of attracted to you in a way I can’t explain but I’m not gonna force you to stay you can leave whenever you want you can probably finds others like us these clans you would say but they do have rules and there own mini society but I do advise not to because they could kill you if they see you...unfit for this life.”she comes close to me and grabs my hips pulls us together really close noses touching hot breathe mingling around suddenly I feel like I’m gonna faint.”but then there are places here.”lexa says then she bites her lip why am I so attracted to her.”but I do have to warn you if you get discovered you will probably be dead again in the next six hours so you might not want to until you learn control.” looks into my eyes for a few moments seems like she is thinking.”now let me get into the myths of us,one you can probably tell that”she grabs my hand lightly and brings its to her cheek she lets go and I leave it there till she is done speaking” that I’m warm and you are warm we are not cold”  
I bring my hand down lightly touching her skin with my fingertips as I go she sighs and continues.

“Second”she place her hand on my heart “you’re heart beats it actually beats faster than normal” she goes to look outside”you can go out into the daylight..it won’t kill you but you are more sensitive to the uv rays so I do suggest wearing sunglasses..but you won’t die”

She moves back to me but get behind me her hands wrap around me and she pulls me closer to her she is pressed up on my back and her chin is resting on my shoulder she whispers “now fourth you don’t have to drink human blood but you do have to drink blood...for multiple reasons see drinking human blood can..make you stay young but you can drink.. animal blood it will quench your thirst but you will still age and die a old human being..almost living a normal life..but if you drink human blood you will not age at all...do it at least once a week and you can live as long as you desire” 

she moves back to meet my eyes”fifth we are not invincible we can still die we heal fast but not as fast as the movies let’s say you get shot it will probably take a month to heal..but if you drink human blood it will take a week”

She moves behind me again “we are fast and strong not inhumanly but more than usual”she moves again looking into my eyes”but anyway you can stay and I can teach you more or you can leave it’s your choice”she moves looking out the window and think for a while and then i finally decided.

 

“When do we start”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and thank you everyone for the positive feedback means a lot

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this I will post a pt2 this was originally gonna be a one shot but I do have ideas for a pt2


End file.
